The Happiest Day
by Torisha Tanako
Summary: How could things have turned out like this? Wasn't this suppose to be the happiest day of his life. Where did that go? Darien just didnt understand why.. Unfortunate events happen with the birth of Rini.


**A/N: Just a fair warning. This stories theme is gloomy, it is not 100% happy all the way through. **

* * *

Long legs crossed as two women sat down at a couch. Wine glasses between their fingers, words flowed between them as they gossiped, taking heavenly sips of the red brew. A girl with burgundy red hair that went from long to short which was clearly dyed, flipped her hair every now and then as she sat back and giggled. "and then she said-" The girl resumed to say her brown eyes gleaming as she played with her red hair. "NO!" The other girl exclaimed. Her hair was in some sort of Shirley temple style curls chopped at, like a hack job. Her brown bed headed curls bounced as she squealed, listening to her friend. "YES! The girl keep going!" the red head continued. They giggled as they talked conversing and gossiping about anything and everything.

As they talked things fell silent between them as one of the girls looked up. She looked to her friend sitting across from her. Was she going crazy… apparently not cause the same expression was on her friends face. She had heard it too.

A disturbing thump. From one of the apartments upstairs. Something had fallen. It wasn't just some glass. No it was hard like a body. The girls curious raised an eyebrow to each other. Maybe it was just some kids being rough. Either way, if it was that would be an annoying routine.

"Want to?" The red head questioned to the brunette. She smiled "Totally." They got up and headed out their door straight to the elevator traveling up one floor higher. The doors dinged to a silent hall. They walked out slowly. Looking around realizing the floor was a bit different in format, they read the numbers walking down. When they hit the door with the last two digits of there's the same. They looked at each other. Breathing in. Ready to give the person behind the door a piece of there mind for making such noise.

* * *

As the elevator dinged up slowly to the tenth floor. He hummed swaying back and forth. Bags in hand. He smiled thinking about how his fiancé would be upset cause he was coming home so late. But he couldn't help it. He had found the best place to buy a few things she would love.

He knew he would have her giggling in a minute. _'I'll bet she'll like the green one, or she might go crazy for the pink' _ He laughed _'And Oh, how she's going to beg me to rub her feet, and make her something to eat, cause apparently I "cook" better.' _

He shook his head. When she wanted something she was very persuasive. If he let her, he would let that girl convince him to do about anything. He sighed as the elevator continued to go up. How could an elevator take so long to go the tenth floor! He grumbled pressing the ten button again.

As the elevator doors, slowly opened. He hurried out heading to his apartment. Jumbling for his keys as he looked up. He stopped in his tracks, silent for a minute as he looked. Two girls stood in front of his door. Whispering and just staring at his door. Glaring at them, he watched as one of the girl reached for the buzzer.

Before he knew it he yelled out "Hey!" Both girls jumped back, startled. They looked in his direction.

The man that had just startled the two quickly made a B line for them. They looked at each other quickly then back at him as he made his way to them. "What do you two want?!" He said, stepping right in front of them. Glancing at each other again they spoke their voices shaking.

"W-we meant no harm. W-we just heard something come from this apartment here. We were curious to what it was…." The red head said.

"Yeah, the sound was pretty loud. A hard thump, it was strange… like something…" the brunette was saying then was cut off by her friend.

"crashed down hard….." The red head continued. The man looked up at the door, his eyes frightened.

Everything slowed down as he reached for his keys to put into the door. In his head how could one process of opening a door take so long? Finally hearing the click of the door he pushed it open. The door slamming into the wall of the apartment.

Looking in, it was pitch black. Hardly no light, except the moon from outside.

"Serena…." he breathed out "SERENA!" His whole body screamed his fiancés name. Walking in tossing everything behind him. He searched for her. He probably should of turned on a light but he wasn't thinking straight. The easiest task seemed impossible. His eyes searched the darkness for any signs of her.

"SERENA!" His eyes were useless he couldn't see shit! "Where are you! Answer me!"

He shut his eyes tight, causing them to crease. "Damn it!"

"Dar-Darien…..ow" He heard his name called from below him. When he focused enough he could see on the floor a body laying limp in front of him.

He knelt down getting a closer look. A head turned to him showing piercing blue eyes that glowed in the moon light. He knew them anywhere… "Serena!"

"Darien…..I feel…" A tiny scream escaped her lips as she tried to hold it down. "It hurts, Darien, so badly"

"I know….." He said as he tried to look around her to see what was wrong.

"God dammit, Can you please turn on a light in here!" He yelled to the girls that stood out side the apartment door.

The girls looked to each other, not sure if he was talking to them.

"Now!" Darien yelled. One of the girls came threw the door and reached for where the light was usually in their apartment. The lights in the apartment flicked on, both girls gasped at the sight way to dramatically for Darien's liking, as he took it in himself.

His eyes took in the situation for a second. He couldn't bare anymore than that. There was clear liquid every where, mixed with red. Her clothes were stained in the dark red color. It was just too much.

"Oh, god, Serena.." His arms reached out for her; picking her up to lay on his lap. He held her as close as he could. "Its going to be alright, ok?" He didn't know anything else to say, as he sat there with her in his arms the blood drenching his clothes. He was in such a panic and if he freaked her out and he would just panic even more. He needed to think straight.

"In the kitchen…" He spoke to the girls behind him; trying to concentrate. "phone…" he mumbled. They didn't hear anything else he said.

One of the girls walked up closer. "What?"

Darien breathed "Phone, the phone! Its sitting on the counter in a corner in the kitchen!"

The girls stood there for a second, seeming not to get it. Darien looked angrily back at them. "Go get it, And call for an ambulance!"

They both ran to the kitchen.

"Dar..ien" He turned his head to Serena, who had just whimpered his name. He watched as she attempted to sit up a bit. He held her still. "D-don't move."

She relaxed, resting back into his arms. She winced in pain as she spoke. "Lis-ten to me, Darien. I w-want you to promise m-e something" Serena struggled with her words as pain went through her entire body. One of her hands went to her round stomach as she felt the pain. "The baby-"

"Is fine" He said interrupting her, his voice had a nervous laugh. "So, stay quiet and relax. You shouldn't talk-"

Serena shook her head. "No, listen." She said as strongly as she could. "No matter what.." She paused, as she felt more pain. "No matter what happens; I want you to love her. Take care of the baby, no matter what. Never forsake her. Remember she's yours."

"God, Serena" Darien squeezed his eyes shut, as he bent closer to her. Kissing her forehead. "Don't, don't speak like that. Will love her together, will take care of her together."

By now both the girls had walked back into the room. One on the phone, calling for help. "Yeah, yeah, she's bleeding every where!" The girl said.

As she spoke low into the phone, Both the girls watched the interaction between Darien and Serena.

"Listen, Darien.." Serena started to stammer from the pain. "Y-you need to h-hear this, I w-want to know that y-you'll take care of our baby. T-that you wont withdraw yourself. That you'll be in every second of her life. Make her happy. Promise me that, Darien.."

"Serena…" Water started to wet her face, looking up at him she saw that Darien had started to cry. Darien shook his head. "W-we are supposed to take care of her together, Serena. Were supposed to watch her grow up together. Don't- don't make me say that!"

"Please, Darien.. Promise me. This is what I'm talking about. I don't want you to blame the baby for anything. Promise." He looked at her, as she looked up at him. Her lips did a small forceful smile. She took his hand into hers and squeezed it. Almost as if trying to persuaded him.

He let out a breath he had seemed to be holding. "I-I Promise, I promise I'll take care of her…"

Serena smiled. "Good.." Her eyes closed slightly as she felt more pain. "Now Serena… its your turn." Darien said. "You have to promise me. you'll make it through this, fight it. That will greet our daughter together."

"Darien…." Serena looked up at him. Before any words left her lips, several people came through the door. Darien turned to look, seeing a firefighters, police officers, and medics hurry through the door.

A firefighter knelt down next to Darien; looking at him with reassurance. "Its alright sir. we've got her." Darien backed away and stood up; as the two firefighters lifted Serena carefully onto the stretch. The medics looked her over as they strapped her in and pulled the legs of the stretch up to roll out. As they were leaving through the apartment door Serena was still muffling the screams that tried to escape her lips.

Darien watched, not sure what to do. Someone touched on his arm getting his attention. "Sir, you can ride in the car with us on the way to the hospital." Darien looked to the police officer and nodded.

As he was pushed out to the door, his mind went numb, blurring the events from his apartment to the hospital. He didn't remember what happened to those girls in his apartment, where they took Serena, how he got a blanket around his shoulders, nothing. Only thing that registered in his mind was those depressing white walls.

White hospital walls caved in on Darien as things came into reality. He stood in the waiting room staring at the ER doors his perfectly white shirt covered in blood, along with his hands and some areas on his face. It had been an hour maybe more since he found Serena in their apartment. He felt frozen, stuck…useless. He just didn't want to think about how this was going to turn out. How did things turn out like this? Wasn't there suppose to be a happy moment somewhere in this? Where did that go? Things had gone from great to a nightmare. So fast.

* * *

_nine months ago_

_Serena sat on the cold porcelain toilet bowl of the bathroom, waiting time out. Why did the smallest thing seem to take forever! She couldn't take this! She heard the door to the apartment click open and someone walk in. _

"_Serena!" Darien called out. 'Shit!' There was only a few more seconds to wait. He sure had rotten timing. "In here!" she called out. She got up and hurried out the bathroom, careful to close the door behind her. _

"_What are you doing in the bathroom?" Darien questioned kissing her on the cheek. "Well, I was feeling a bit nauseous…" It wasn't a lie, that was the reason she-_

"_Oh, really? Want me to make you some soup or something? Not to bad is it?" He questioned. He sure was oblivious. Serena sighed "No….Darien, I not sick! I mean…" _

_This was going to be harder than she thought. How do women do this! At that moment the timer in the bathroom rung off. "Oh shoot" she said running off to the bathroom. _

_Darien not really sure about what was distracting her, followed. Before he reached the door, He heard her squeal and exclaim loudly. "Oh my god, Darien!" She ran through the bathroom door and jumped in his arms. _

_Darien put her down on the floor "At this point, Serena, your kind of confusing me. If you could explain what is making you so happy. I would be happy to join right in your excitement." He said patting her head. _

_She beamed up at him. A smile across his fiancés face he had never seen the likes of. "I had been sick with nausea and feeling funny this week and I went and got a pregnancy test and…..Darien!" Serena was just to excited. She hugged him tight as he lifted her off the floor and spun around. _

"_Serena, You're…" He questioned, to stunned to speak. "I'm Pregnant, Darien I really am!" She officially said. Darien kissed her, smiling. "You just made me so happy, Serena. I'm never going to be alone." Serena looked up at him cupping his face in her hand._

"_Darien… You were never alone, and now you never will be." She said reaching to kiss him. _

* * *

"Excuse me, where looking for a Serenity Tsukino?" A smooth womanly voice said to a nurse.

"I'm sorry, you cant see her. She's in ER" The nurse shook her head refusing.

"Come on!" The women was fuming and impatient.

"Calm down, Raye." A shorter women said pulling her back to talk to the nurse.

"Tsukino might of come with a man. Her fiancé. He's quite tall, Dark hair, dark blue eyes, Piercing in one ear?"

She paused as the nurse thought. The women continued to say "He's extremely good looking you can't miss him."

"Oh, um." The nurse blushed at her last comment. "He might be in a the waiting room near the ER" The nurse pointed in a direction, her face still red. "Its down this hall."

"Thanks" The woman said as they and two other girls left.

The four girls ran down the hall. The girl named Raye in front. Her long jet black hair flew behind her as she hurried. Not caring that she had on five inch fiery red heels. A blonde right beside her keeping up.

Darien looked up as he heard those red heels he knew anywhere come through the door.

"Darien!" She said as she came through the door.

"Raye!" He said standing up embracing her.

"Oh god, Darien. When you found her like that…" Raye paused placing a hand on his cheek, just imagining the situation. Raye letting go of him, looked him up and down noticing the dry blood on him and said "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, fine….this is nothing…Its…Its not mine. Its.." He swallowed hard. "its…hers. I just…I'm worried…I…" He went silent. He didn't want to say that he was scared but he was. He was utterly terrified.

"It's alright, Darien." Amy said her signature blue hair cut differently from when they were in younger, it was a new style that fit her quite well. "You are about to graduate to become a doctor, Darien. Anything they tell you. You can understand. You will know if they are hiding something or if something's wrong. If you won't, I will." Amy said trying to make things a little better.

"Thanks, Ames." He looked to the rest of the girls. "All of you… Lita, Raye, Mina."

As he looked to Mina. He saw something in her eyes. Pain… of course. Also, anger and frustration possibly.

"It's no problem." Mina said, her blonde hair didn't hold its usually bow. It held a sleeker, thinner one that flowed with her hair. "We are always here for Serena." She said walking to a seat and sitting down.

"She's right…" Amy agreed "We are here for you too-"

"YOU!" An old tired man came through the door way.

"Ken!" A women with long curly blue hair that shimmered and appeared purple in the light hurried after him with a younger boy in his late teens right behind.

As they all looked Ken's way as he came through the door; he had already reached Darien.

Ken shoved Darien then grabbed him up. "This is all your fault!" He was yelling but with his low voice it sounded like a rumble. "I should of NEVER trusted you with her! I knew something like this was going to happen!"

"Ken!" The women yelled "Help me get my husband off of him!" Ikuko told the girls. "Ken!"

"You couldn't even take care of her for longer than two and a half years!" Lita and Ikuko had managed to pull him off of Darien, but Ken was still reaching for him.

"Calm down, Ken!" Ikuko said as she held onto him. "You'll end up in a hospital bed next! Its not his fault!"

Ken looked at her. Standing a foot taller than his wife he said. "Not his fault?! Ikuko who's child do you think she's having! And how do you think she got pregnant. Its and understatement that its not his fault!"

"Ken…" she said softly.

"I should of never left her with him. I should of never thought them marrying would be ok!" Ken said glaring at Darien. "This would of never happened if she was still living with us. Where we could keep watch of her."

"Ken… our daughter would of still married Darien no matter what you or me thought! She's a grown woman. There is nothing you could of done to stop her to prevent this…" Ikuko sighed.

"Look at him, Ken… he's scared! He might lose the love of his life. Maybe even the baby. All he is going to do is take your criticism, he wont deny anything. He probably does think its his fault. Ken… its not. No one saw this coming."

Ikuko shook her head. "Why am I worrying about you two. I should be worrying about the state of _**my**_ daughter."

Ikuko walked to the doors. Ken followed behind her "Ikuko, where are you going?"

"To get more information… some air… coffee!" she breathed "I'm going to need it…"

* * *

Time passed, no one paid attention to how much. No one wanted to look at the time, it just wouldn't help. Trista, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru had arrived some time ago. It was harder to repeat what had happened to them. Plus they still didn't know of any new progress.

The room was silent. No one wanted to leave or do anything. Amara got up from where she sat next to Michelle, walked over to where Raye and Mina sat.

Her short blonde hair a mess, she pushed it back and looked to Mina saying lowly. "You look quite upset…"

Mina looked to Amara with sharp eyes, mumbling "Well most of us are… What other emotion am I suppose to feel right now?" She then spat out sarcastically "Happy?"

"No, I mean" Amara said rolling her eyes. "Well, in a way aren't we suppose to be a little happy? You- you look more than upset, you look angry. More angry than you should be."

"You should of seen Serena's father." Mina smirked "Now that was anger."

"Mina…" Raye said.

"So what Raye! Amara is right, I am angry." Mina folded her arms. "I'm as angry as Serena's father was. He was right!"

"Right about what?" Amara questioned.

Mina sighed "We should of never left her with Darien. He does more damage than good!"

"Mina that's not fair!" Raye exclaimed. "He's done a lot for her."

"Oh Shup up Raye!" Mina spat looking her way. "You are only siding with him cause you dated him once! Other than that you know you would be pissed. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Mina said looking back to Amara. "At times I know you wanted to take her away from him." Amara and Raye both looked to each other, as if coming to the same thought in there heads, almost agreeing.

"Just look at what's gone on over the years! Not even! Look at what happened a life time ago! In the silver millennium! He's the reason our princess got killed! More than once! He was cruelly mean to her, before he knew who she was. He's the reason she went into that god awful depressive state after he broke up with her. It's him every time! If maybe one day we would of just decide to keep him away from her, for good… we might not be in this mess!" Mina was almost red. Her words even though spoken lowly, still echoed in the waiting room with great effect.

Raye reached for Mina's arm. "Mina listen-"

"Don't touch me!" Mina snatched her arm away standing up. "It was my job to keep her safe, Raye!" Mina paused "As the leader of the Senshi… It was all our responsibility, as the senshi… as her guardians. We- I couldn't keep her away from one person cause she loved him, even though I should of, we should of."

Mina looked to where Darien stood, facing the operating room doors. He turned around catching Mina's eyes. She glared turning away on her heel as she walked out the waiting room.

Amara sighed "Darien…"

"There's no need, Amara." Darien said stopping her from saying anything.

Lita got up heading to the door. "I'll get her back…"

* * *

"Mina…Wait." Lita called after her from down the hall. As Lita ran after her, lita's Brown hair swayed behind her, longer than it had ever been in its ponytail.

"Mina…I think you've got this all wrong." Lita said taken a deep breath.

"Don't tell me I've got it all wrong in my head, Lita. You know I'm right." Mina said sharply. "Do you remember the promise we made to Queen Serenity? What our duty is?"

"Of course I do." Lita said "But that was not our only duty."

"It was our main one Lita! The silver Millennium was the center of the galaxy peace. If we couldn't save it, we could at least save the last symbol of it! The princess. We had that responsibility Lita and we messed it up…I... messed it up. I broke the promise to the queen.."

"What about Serena's mother." Lita said

Mina looked at her "What? The queen?"

"Not princess serenity's mother. Serena Tsukino's mother! Serena's mother is here, now. She has a say in what she thinks right? And what she thinks is that we shouldn't blame Darien! you're stuck in the past Mina... get over it. And besides Mina… We are still able to keep our promise to the queen, no matter what happens"

"What do you mean?" Mina said folding her arms. "The baby, Mina" Lita replied. "I mean that, even if something does happen to Serena, "The symbol" of the silver millennium is still alive. More importantly we promised Serena we would protect not only her but her child." Lita sighed and turned on her heels walking her way back to everyone. Stopping, she turned to Mina "Coming? You can't be stubborn right now, Serena needs us. Now, more than ever and you acting like a child right now wont help."

"I am no child!" Mina said walking her way to Lita. "I am a very dedicated woman to the people I love…" Mina paused stopping next to Lita. "And….. You're right. Serena needs us."

* * *

Their shoes clanked to the floor as they returned to the room. "The Baby is fine" They heard the voice of the doctor say. "Healthy, great, nothing wrong. A beautiful baby girl." Everyone breathed for a moment. Smiling almost happy. "If we could just start with the documents…" The doctor said gesturing his arm in a direction.

Darien spoke "Wait.. What about the mother, Serena, how is she?" His eyebrows rose in question and worry. "Please sir, I don't really think now is a good time. We should worry about this first." The doctor replied.

Darien's hands clenched tight together. "No! You wouldn't be asking for me to do this first if something wasn't wrong! Tell me!"

"Sir, this is not for us to discuss with you… it is for the nearest relative to be discussed with. We cant tell you anything right now." The doctor said firmly.

"What are you talking about, I am her partner! She had my child for god sake!" Darien flung his hands. " I cant believe this!"

Ikuko walked up to darien. She put a hand on his shoulder. Looking straight at the man with out suturing she said. "This is our daughters husband."

Darien looked to Ikuko in awe. "Ikuko…."

"As her husband, he has spousal privilege." she paused "I have the right to see her as her mother, him as her father and the rest of them as her cousin's have as nearest relative." The words moved fluently through ikuko's lips without skipping a beat. Not scared to be challenged. How could the guy prove that all the girls weren't Serena's family. DNA test? That was a waste of hours and time that the doctor probably didn't want to spend.

The doctor swallowed hard. Nervous. "Alright, I would like to discuss this with one of you please. Then you can inform the rest." Ikuko nodded. "Darien… Go. I'd rather hear it from you then that man." Her eyes shifted from him to the doctor.

"Alright." Darien walked with the doctor through the doors to talk alone. The doctor turned to him. It was obvious that Darien's stature scared him.

"Your wife, went into Maternal shock because of a Placental abruption. Which is-"

Darien halted his explanation "I know what the fuck it means."

"We couldn't recover her in time, the hemorrhaging was just too much for her body-"

"Fuck…" Darien let out "Fuck!" Darien's hand went over his face as he tried to breath. "I'm sorry, sir, but she-" The doctor started to say.

"Don't you fucking say it." Darien pointed his finger in the doctors face. "Don't say another word, not one." They stood there in silence. For a good bit. The doctor to nervous to make a move to say anything to Darien.

"Sir.." The doctor let out.

"I want to see her…" Darien demand

"Sir, you cant." The Doctor refused.

"Like hell I cant! Let me see her!" He almost yelled at the doctor

"I don't think you are in a mental situation to see her." The doctor imputed

"Ill tell you what mental situation im in right now!" Darien stepped to him. "I'm as sane and calm as the blue sky. Now let me see her."

"Alright." The doctor complied.

* * *

When Darien finally was shown to her room and got in front of the door. He was frozen, he didn't know what to do. Should he walk in? should he knock? That was stupid she was… His finger wrapped around the cold door handle and pushed it open. The room was dark except the night sky and city lights coming through the huge windows. The bed cover was over the body, obvious they didn't get the chance to send her down to the morgue. _'God, the morgue'_ He turned to the door, facing it like a toddler in trouble. Not being able to take in much more. His body shaking for a quick second.

He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. He couldn't pull the covers back, he didn't want to. He had a picture of what the love of his life looked like and he didn't want that to go away. He reached out and found her cold fingers under the blanket. _'oh god'_

He put his hand in hers and… all he saw was tears. His eyes blurring, not being able to stop himself. What kind of man was he? Crying… "Is this why you didn't promise me you would fight it? Is this why Serena? You knew you would die? Is this why you had me promise, I would take care of our daughter. This is bullshit, Serena. You are suppose to be here with me-"

Darien heard a shriek from the door. Turning his head he saw Ikuko standing at the door way. "Ikuko-" he wiped his eyes and stood up. "I'm Sorry… I just needed a minute. A second. I-I was going to come and tell you. Oh geez!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Its alright" she whispered. "I-I'll tell the rest" She turned around. "The baby, Darien. You take good care of her ok?" Ikuko said walking out.

* * *

Half an hour later, Darien had got enough courage to go see his own child. He stood in front of the nursery looking straight at a pink haired, red faced baby. Her nose was scrunched up like she knew something was wrong, crying so hard, she might hurt her little lungs. The bassinet had the words _I'm a girl _and _Shields _written in a smooth font on a small pink piece of paper in front of it.

Darien pointed out the crying infant to the nurse. Walking over the nurse picked her up trying to settle her down. Whispering words to her, pointing at Darien trying to convey that he was her father. She continued to cry and scream, disturbing the other infants, the nurse sighed putting her back in the bassinet. The nurse looked to the window and motioned for him to come in. Stepping in, his heart skipped a beat. He was meeting his own child for the first time. '_What if she doesn't like me? What if she continues to cry? What if she never stops?' _His mind raced with wonders and worries. Imagining her crying and crying all the way home, knowing what she wanted was her mother, something she would never have.

When Darien reached over to the bassinet, the nurse picked her back up and put her into his arms. "Watch her head." The nurse warned. Darien stared at the small thing in his arms. He was amazed. He didn't know what the feeling was but it felt like, he was falling in love! With his baby girl… He would never let her go. "I love you." He said softly. Forgetting the nurse was there, Darien was startled when the nurse said. "You're a natural…She stopped crying.."

Now that the nurse had pointed it out, she was right. She had stopped crying! Darien smiled "yeah, I guess." He replied. "I want to take her to see her mother…" Darien said putting her back into the bassinet.

The nurse complained "but sir!" Frantically she said "I really do think that is unwise!"

Darien glared at her "She's my daughter. You don't think I know what's best?! Beside the circumstance, she needs to see her mother at least once!" The woman looked frightened. Darien sighed passing a hand through his hair. "I won't take long… I will be away with her for less than a few minutes." The nurse nodded, rolling the bassinet out into the hallway to Serena's room.

When the nurse got to the door she stopped, nervous. Darien looked to her "I thank you for letting me do this." He took the bassinet from her and rolled it into the room. Darien was silent, for a moment not knowing what to do, because, come on! This was just awkward! What was he suppose to say to a infant and dead body.

"This is insane!" He blurted, he paced for a second. Just trying to figure out how he would go about this. He looked at the infant, her eyes barely looked open as her little arms and legs moved about in the smallest fashion. Picking her up, wrapping her back properly in the blankets, he sat in the chair near the hospital bed, where the still Serena lay. He didn't sit close, just close enough to see her once beautiful blonde hair peaking out from the sheet.

He looked to the infant and said "Under there, is your mother…. Vibrant, Carefree, and Loving woman named Serena Tsukino. She was supposed to be Shields like you and me but she's gone, and it can never happen. You would of loved her, I mean, she would have been the best mother to you…" Darien laughed "Probably spoiled you rotten, never able to leave your side. She would have had her moments where she would have that motherly face, disapproving and what not. She was like that with her friends, your aunts, she loved them all but when they would fight… she wouldn't have it. They were friends and to her friends should never get that mad at each other. She had the warmest heart… and cause of that, I know you will too. You will probably be just like her, in that way, I hope you will…"

She only made little noises at him as he spoke. A knock came to the door and the nurse appeared again. "Sir, its about time you started on filling out the birth certificate." Darien nodded to her putting the baby back in the bassinet. The nurse came in taking the bassinet to roll out the room. "I shall put her back in the nursery, you can go to the records room down the hall, to your left, room Three-ten." The nurse left him alone to his own devices.

* * *

Making his way down the hall, his eyes scanning the door numbers one by once till his eyes caught 310. He pushed the door open to find one person sitting in a room, that seemed cold, and dark. The woman looked up. "Lights right behind you, just flick that." She motioned behind him. Darien looked to beside the door where the light switch sat. He reached out his hand and flicked it on. The room being illuminated revealed cabinets, which obviously held the hospitals documents.

"And you are here for?" The woman questioned.

"Um…filling out a birth certificate? You know, the formalities." Darien said not sure what to say. The woman looked at him funny getting up to rummage through a file cabinet. "Wouldn't the wife's doctor have these? I mean they are supposed to."

Darien shrugged "I was told to come here." The woman sighed "Alright, just make sure you do this in front of him please, and he will bring it back here." Darien nodded. "You know where the doctor would be about now?" He asked

"Right now, honey. That is not my job. I'm to busy to find out. I suggest you ask the head nurse." She said heading back to her desk and shooing him.

Darien sat in front of Doctor Takashi, Serena's doctor a few minutes later a pen in hand. He spoke to Darien as he filled out the papers. When Darien reached the word 'Name' He sighed different emotions coming up. Serena and him had argued on days about this. Even though she had refused his suggestion; her finding it silly and embarrassing. The name made all the sense now.

His fingers scribbled across the paper writing the name _**Serenity Small Lady Shields**_. If his daughter would never meet her mother, she would sure know about the woman that she was. Handing back the papers to the doctor, Darien sat back. Dr. Takashi looked them over, nodding to himself. "You will have your copy in a few days. You can go back to your family. Maybe show them the little one." The doctor smiled.

Returning to the waiting room for Darien was probably the worst part of this. He hadn't said anything to anyone since he went in. For sure Ikuko did though.

* * *

When Darien reached ear shot of the waiting room doors. All he heard was sobs. When he finally came in view, all the girls were comforting each other. It didn't seem like it helped much though because they all still continued to cry. Shocking everyone Mina got up screaming. "NO! NO! NO!" Her body was shaking, she didn't know what to do with herself. Her body ached. The words whispered softly from her lips. "why?" Eyes red and tired from the hours being there in the hospital. She closed them and fell to the floor. Raye got up and made her way to her. "Mina….Mina… come on" Raye sniffed "y-you got to get up, we've got to hold ourselves together."

Raye tried to get Mina up but she wouldn't budge. Raye pleaded with Mina once again, tears streaming her face. Pushing Raye aside strong arms picked Mina up and planted her on her feet. "I want you to come with me." Darien said. Mina glared at Darien with a fuel of hatred waiting to be ignited. He looked at Mina softly as if pleading to just comply. Darien turned to the rest of the girls and Serena's father and brother in the room. "I want all of you to come with me.."

There was a moment of silence. He could feel he wasn't everyone's biggest fan in the room. That everyone raked there minds either to blame him or not. Darien looked around, holding his breath. Then Amy got up walking towards him. "Ok, lets go."

Darien smiled with his whole body. It was soft, and warm, appreciative. "Thanks Ames"

Lita walked over and slapped Darien on the back. Making him wince. "Oh well, cant be helped. Lead the way!" Lita grinned from ear to ear as she chuckled. Soon they were all following him down the hall towards the nursery.

The nurse stationed by the nursery perked up. "Mr. Shields, Back already!" Darien scratched the back of his head. "y-yeah.." He gestured to everyone behind him. "Family.." The nurse stood up, clapping her hands together. "Alright!" The nurse walked into the nursery while everyone watched through the window. She walked towards the basinet silky pink hair poking from a bundle. The nurse picked her up walking towards the window.

Darien looked to Mina who was standing next to him. Mina's eyes wide with wonder looked to the small thing in the nurses arms. Her mouth agape. He could see she was trying to say something but only air was coming out, words didn't accompany it. Mina swallowed "D-Darien!"

Darien looked back to the window focusing on his newborn. "That feeling, you are feeling Mina." He paused "That's why…" Mina looked to him confused. "She's why. She's One-Hundred percent the reason, for any emotion you are feeling today. And that's not a bad thing." He continued.

"One thing Serena said to me was to make her happy and that she's mine. But I never realized a being who is so little, who can barely do a thing, I never realized she could make me so happy instead. I don't feel like she's mine…" Darien smiled, his eyes glistening like the ocean on a calm day. "I feel like I'm hers, like she choose me, she trusted me to take care of her."

He turned to everyone "She entrusted her life to all of us. Serena entrusted her to all of us. Serena is never going to be gone. I can feel her here…and my child is the proof of that. Serenity Small Lady Shields…"

Darien paused "Rini… will be loved by all of you and she will love all of you."

Darien felt two arms wrap around him. Mina hugged him tight, tears streaming down her face a smile joining it. "Yes, yes she will." They all embraced each other one at a time. Despite all the events that had occurred, Darien could definitely say…

"This is the best day of my life."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. This story went in so many directions when i started it. **

**I have a proposal for another idea that can go with this story. however the other story can be its own as well. Tell me what you think should I make a chapter 2? Or a totally different story? **

**Tell me what you thought of the story. Did you think it was a bit to long? R&R **

**6/12/14**


End file.
